


Долгая дорога домой (A Long Way Home)

by bronzza



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Case Fic, Crossover, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, First Time, I'm Sorry, Kidnapping, M/M, Out of Character, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronzza/pseuds/bronzza
Summary: Действие происходит во вселенной, где лицо Мориарти никогда не появлялось на телеэкранах страны. Шерлок Холмс находится в изгнании после убийства Магнуссена. Но даже если он готов сдаться без боя, то обязательно случится что-то, что заставит его изменить свое решение и вернуться в Лондон, чтобы спасти Джона Уотсона еще раз.





	1. Каир

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Long Way Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141381) by [ceywoozle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceywoozle/pseuds/ceywoozle). 



> Thanks to the author for a wonderful story!

Каир – это симфония звуков и пыли. Это смесь специй, пота и немытых тел. Это множество тонких ловких пальцев и широких темных глаз на бесстрастных лицах. Можно было подумать, что это место окажется золотым, построенным из величественных песков пустыни, но оно серое и грязное. Люди кругом голодают, и их даже самые дружелюбные улыбки напоминают угрожающий оскал из-за худых впалых щек. В паре кварталов отсюда толпятся туристы. Толстые и упитанные они, как призовые быки, невольно привлекают к себе внимание. Их дорогую одежду и холеные лица пристально изучают сотни жадных глаз вокруг.

Каир насквозь пропитан вековой историей. Прошлое просачивается из дверных проемов и каменных плит, разливается по воздуху и проникает прямо в мозг, заполняя собой сознание. Оно везде, и Шерлок не может выкинуть его из головы, не может сосредоточиться. Его не особо интересует история, но многочисленные смерти, которые происходили в этом месте на протяжении тысячелетий, отвлекают его, и его мысли текут тяжело и медленно. "Это место, — думает он, — это просто место. Не забывай, почему ты здесь".

Никто не смотрит на него, но он чувствует на себе чей-то взгляд. С улицы, из окна, с крыльца, из переулка. Никто не смотрит на него, и все же за ним наблюдают. Девушка в лохмотьях с метлой в руке, занятая уборкой подъезда. Она бросает на него быстрый взгляд, в котором читается крайняя незаинтересованность. Он знаком с такими взглядами. Они преследовали его с того момента, как он сошел с трапа самолета три дня назад. Он сделал одну или две попытки скрыться от них, но только для того, чтобы они видели, что он пытался, на самом деле ему было все равно. Девушка продолжает подметать, но ее движения слишком заучены. В течение нескольких минут она водит метлой по одному и тому же месту, но даже не замечает этого.

На улице сухо и жарко. Солнце нещадно печет его темную голову, и он потеет. Он надеется, что краска, которую он украл два дня назад у одного торговца, чтобы затемнить свою кожу, все еще на месте, и проводит рукой по лицу, чтобы проверить это. Он понимает, что сейчас в этом нет никакой необходимости. Люди, которые ищут его, знают, что он здесь. Майкрофт переоценил свои возможности, и теперь Шерлок в любой момент ждет внезапного нападения в узком переулке или быстрого удара ножом в спину. Но это его не волнует. Он предпочитает нож и медленную смерть от потери крови в грязной подворотне альтернативе быть пойманным живым. Им потребуются ответы, а он не сможет их дать. 

Ему доверяли только то, что он должен был знать, но и этого было более чем достаточно. Никто не ожидал, что он вернется. Никто не думал, что у него получится. Выражение лица Майкрофта говорило об этом красноречивее любых слов, и все же для него это было гораздо лучше, чем гнить в одиночной камере, впадая в безумие от скуки. Он знал, что это было милосердие, но за все то время, что он провел вдали от дома, что-то важное, нежное и хрупкое, что он так долго и бережно хранил в своем сердце постепенно начало умирать. Он чувствовал, как оно мягко отторгается и выводится из его организма вместе с мочой и потом. То немногое, что еще осталось от него могло исчезнуть в любой миг.

Изо всех сил он пытается сосредоточиться на дороге, но он очень устал и, как ни странно, проголодался. Он старается вспомнить, что ел в последний раз. Аромат пряного ягненка кажется ему знакомым, но он не уверен в этом. У него есть деньги. Но не слишком много. 

Каждые три дня он встречается с оперативником МИ-6, так что сегодня вечером кто-то снова будет ждать его там. Он не понимает, зачем это нужно и не видит в этом смысла. У него нет никакой информации. Он никогда не интересовался их играми, и с каждым разом у него остается все меньше причин, чтобы участвовать в их делах. Они знают об этом, но ничего не могут с этим поделать.

Ненадолго улица расширяется, превращаясь в площадь. Крошечная Коптская церковь почти полностью сливается со здешними постройками, и все же она совершенно неуместна в мусульманском городе. Какой-то бродяга, весь покрытый мухами и обмотанный рваными тряпками, обессилено падает у порога церкви. Шерлок проходит мимо него, чувствуя на себе его впившийся взгляд.

Он проводит этот день так же, как и два предыдущих. Ходит по улицам безо всякой цели. У него нет плана, и выбор его маршрута случаен. Иногда он стремительно ныряет в проулок или взбирается по стенам на крыши домов, но все это просто часть шоу. Порой ему действительно удается потерять своих наблюдателей, и тогда ему приходится возвращаться назад, чтобы найти их и находиться в зоне видимости. Он удивляется тому, как долго это будет продолжаться. Сколько еще они будут медлить, прежде чем схватят его. Он ждет нападения, когда ест ягненка, запивая его четырьмя чашками крепкого сладкого кофе по-турецки. Это отвратительно, и он снова и снова не попадает в Лондон.

Где-то ближе к вечеру мимо него пробегает мальчик, и Шерлок чувствует давление на ладонь. Сжимая в руке маленький бумажный шарик, он ждет несколько минут, прежде чем найти скрытое от посторонних глаз место, чтобы быстро прочитать переданную записку.

Эль–Сиси–1400–Баскревиль.

Его немного смущает простота послания. Он удивляется тому, что никто даже не потрудился зашифровать это сообщение. Ему интересно, кто автор этого текста. Пару секунд он колеблется, но делает выбор в пользу идиотов из МИ-6.

Следующий час он проводит, блуждая среди трущоб в окрестностях Каира. Он задает несколько осторожных вопросов на безупречном арабском языке. Удовлетворившись полученными ответами, ждет назначенного времени. Когда он подходит к месту встречи, на улице уже совсем темно. Зайдя в небольшой проулок между домами, он опирается спиной о стену и медленно опускается по ней на землю. Сильная усталость и напряжение прошедших дней дают о себе знать, и он не замечает, как засыпает.

Когда он просыпается через пару часов спустя, вокруг него царит кромешная темнота, но он сразу же понимает, что не один. Шерлок лежит на боку, прислонившись спиной к стене, и поворачивает голову так, что может видеть узенькую полоску ночного египетского неба между крышами двух зданий. Оно темно-синее в мелкую крапинку звездного света. Его сердце пропускает удар, когда он понимает, что думает о глазах Джона. И, возможно, благодаря его секундному замешательству второй человек в проулке успевает воткнуть ему в шею иглу. Но в основном это происходит потому, что его это просто не волнует.


	2. Джеймс

Шерлок приходит в себя и тут же жалеет об этом. Его голова раскалывается, горло пересохло, и язык распух во рту. Его плечи вывернуты назад, руки надежно привязаны к спинке стула, а щиколотки ног к ножкам. Что-то прокалывает его кожу в тех местах, где веревки держат его. Чтобы понять, что это, он слегка наклоняется вперед. Десяток острых игл тотчас же глубоко впиваются в его запястья и лодыжки. Едва не задохнувшись от боли, Шерлок немедленно возвращается в исходное положение, стараясь больше не шевелиться. Там, где иглы порвали кожу, чувствуется сильное жжение. Колючая проволока? Что-то похожее, думает он, только длиннее и тоньше, покрытое каким-то токсином или другим веществом, способным разъедать плоть. 

С горькой улыбкой он восхищается этим особенным видом пытки. Ядовитые нити опутывают его тело довольно свободно, но любое движение и любая попытка вырваться, моментально разорвут его кожу в клочья, одновременно вводя яд в раны. Обычные веревки на груди и бедрах, которые не давали ему упасть в то время, пока он был без сознания, также не затянуты слишком туго и предназначены лишь для страховки. Узлы на них очень простые, и это тоже напоминает некую форму психологической пытки. Он понимает, что стул, на котором он сидит, мокрый, и воздух пропитан резким запахом мочи. Его охватывает жгучее чувство стыда, но он знает, что это тоже намеренно, поэтому делает все возможное, чтобы игнорировать его и сосредоточиться на том, где он сейчас находится.

Это небольшая комната, где достаточно места для стола, на котором нет ничего, кроме ржавой электрической лампы, освещающей помещение слабым желтым светом, двух стульев и кровати, придвинутых вплотную к стене. Комната не кажется обжитой. Здесь нет чувства собственности, нет уюта. Это просто перевалочный пункт с минимальными удобствами. Никто не называет его своим домом. На противоположной стене висит ковер, и Шерлок думает, что он закрывает собой окно. Старые ставни и рамы весьма вероятны, учитывая, что ковер слегка колышется от сквозняка. 

Он один в комнате, но подозревает, что это ненадолго, и оказывается прав. Спустя пять минут ожидания дверь позади него открывается. Он слышит тихий разговор, шаги в его сторону и гулкий стук захлопывающейся двери. Охранник остается снаружи. Ему интересно, сколько их там еще. Вероятно, двое, но нет никакого способа, чтобы проверить это.

Шаги останавливаются около него, и Шерлок, не поднимая головы, разглядывает попавшую в поле зрения пару ног, обутую в мягкие удобные туфли. Мужчина (это мужчина) одет в традиционную темно-серую галабею, длинную рубашку до пят, и дорогие шелковые брюки. Подошвы его тапочек поскрипывают, пока он ходит, и только когда он садится напротив, Шерлок смотрит прямо на него, сохраняя бесстрастное выражение лица.

Человек перед ним по большей части выглядит весьма обычно. Его кожа не слишком темная, но и не очень светлая, и напоминает цвет кофе с молоком. Он не высок и не низок. Его глаза темные и очень яркие, и он красив в объективном смысле, но в изгибе его губ чувствуется жестокость, а в слегка вздернутом подбородке надменность и презрение. Его руки свободны и спокойно сложены на коленях, но он напряжен, натянут как струна, и Шерлок замечает его решимость. Незнакомец смотрит на него, не отрываясь, вопросительно склонив голову набок.

— Вы знаете, я не думал, что мы когда-нибудь поймаем вас, — произносит он на безупречном английском. В его речи слышен арабский акцент, он растягивает гласные и говорит в весьма характерной манере. Но благодаря этому его низкий ровный голос звучит приятно и по-восточному экзотично. В его тоне присутствует легкий намек на юмор.

— Это потому, что вы идиоты, — немедленно отзывается Шерлок. Ему трудно говорить, распухший язык лежит мертвым грузом во рту и не слушается его, но он не собирается сидеть просто так, пока этот человек пытается что-то сказать. — Так кто вы?

— Я думал, я задаю здесь вопросы, мистер Холмс.

— Как неоригинально.

Мужчина слегка улыбается.

— Вы не воспринимаете это всерьез? 

— Не особо.

Он встает с места и в два шага оказывается рядом. Некоторое время смотрит вниз на своего пленника, и Шерлок не удосуживается встретиться с ним взглядом. Безусловно, это демонстрация силы, заявка на доминирование, и он не желает играть во все это и лишь вздыхает со скучающим видом.

Удар приходит из ниоткуда. Насилие не является сюрпризом, хотя это больше похоже на игривую пощечину. Но даже она заставляет Шерлока потерять равновесие и отшатнуться в сторону. Этого оказывается достаточно. Секунду спустя его запястья и щиколотки уже охвачены адским пламенем. Сотни иголок впиваются в кожу, позволяя яду распространяться по телу. Прежде чем он, задыхаясь от боли, успевает снова найти удобное положение, ему кажется, что он попросту лишится конечностей.

Мужчина возвращается на свое место, бросая на Шерлока задумчивый взгляд.

— Это всего лишь перец чили. Разве не остроумно? Я сам это придумал.

— Для вас это просто гениально, — подтверждает Шерлок сквозь зубы.

— Да, я тоже так думаю. Теперь постарайтесь быть вежливым, мистер Холмс. Это быстро утомляет.

Шерлок ничего не отвечает и ждет, когда боль в руках хоть немного утихнет. Он старается думать о чем-то отвлеченном, но единственное, что приходит на ум – это то, как Джон Уотсон улыбается ему. Когда это было в последний раз? На свадьбе с Мэри? Да, должно быть тогда. После этого у Джона уже не было так много причин для радости. Образ Мэри встает у него перед глазами, она беременна, с теплой улыбкой на устах, но очень тяжелым взглядом. Он прогоняет его. Это не работает. Назад к Джону. Синим глазам, похожим на цвет египетской ночи.

— Вы хотите узнать, кто я, — произносит человек, возвращая его в реальность и заставляя спрятать воспоминания о Джоне куда-нибудь подальше в более безопасное место.

— Это не имеет значения. Мне ничего неизвестно. Чтобы вы не придумали для получения информации, боюсь, все ваши усилия пропадут даром.

— Я думаю, вы ошибаетесь в моих намерениях.

— Как романтично.

Шерлок видит, что он раздражает этого человека и успевает поздравить себя с маленькой победой. Это кажется ему довольно забавным.

— Возможно, вы слышали мое имя. Моран. Себастьян Моран.

Шерлок пожимает плечами.

— Моран. Идиот, который не смог взорвать Парламент. Его брат? Папочка имел экзотических женщин? Как скучно.

— В самом деле. Как скучно. — Глаза Морана опасно темнеют. — Быть может, это имя покажется вам более знакомым. Джеймс Мориарти.

Шерлок замирает, каждый мускул его тела напрягается. Слишком поздно он вспоминает о своих запястьях и лодыжках и старается расслабиться. Моран наблюдает за ним с мрачной усмешкой.

— Да, я так и думал. Я тот, кого можно назвать вторым человеком в его команде. Но сейчас уже первым, полагаю. После того, как ты убил его.

— Он сам застрелился.

— Да. Он сделал это. Но кто заставил его? Как думаете, чья это вина?

— Его отца, вероятно. Жестокое обращение в детстве. Отсутствие любви и проявления каких-либо нормальных человеческих эмоций, — он произносит это с издевкой, пристально глядя на человека напротив него, и видит предательский румянец гнева на его щеках.

— Как неразумно, — замечает Моран и делает шаг вперед. В этот раз он не сдерживается и со всей силы бьет его по лицу. От удара стул, на котором он сидит, скрипнув ножками, наклоняется набок, и Шерлок, не переставая, кричит, пока вонзившиеся глубоко в плоть иглы раздирают его кожу на части.

Чтобы восстановиться требуется время. Он задыхается, слезы текут по его лицу. Но теперь он начинает злиться и смотрит на Морана. Его удивляет то, что Джим Мориарти всегда привлекал к себе таких людей, одержимых и отчаявшихся. Мэри была такой же. Он видел в ней тот же набор опасных качеств, начиная с навязчивой привязанности, что, при условии ее обладания Джоном Уотсоном, превращало любые действия против нее в наихудший вид риска. К тому же, сейчас она вынашивала ребенка. Он чувствует себя нехорошо, вспоминая выражение лица Джона, когда он объяснил ему, почему он должен был взять свою жену обратно.

— Скажи мне, полковник, он любил тебя?

Моран не выглядит удивленным и никак не реагирует на очередную провокацию. 

— Да, я был в армии. Это так заметно? Хотя Джеймс не раз говорил мне, что вы хороши в таких вещах.

— Так и есть.

— Не очень скромно, правда?

— Никогда не видел в этом смысла.

— Вы все еще не относитесь ко мне серьезно, мистер Холмс. Даже не знаю, что думать об этом.

— Не нужно думать. Если хочешь убить – действуй. Я не буду тебя останавливать.

Минутное задумчивое молчание быстро заканчивается, и веселье снова возвращается на лицо Морана. 

— Вижу. Позорное изгнание. Это ваша заслуга в том, что вы здесь. Знаете, Магнуссен был очень полезным человеком. Но я всегда находил его манеры отвратительными, и это немного утомляло, только Джеймс считал его забавным. Однако сейчас я благодарен ему. Это он привел вас сюда, и теперь я могу сделать это своими руками. Восхитительный подарок.

— Ты когда-нибудь заткнешься?

— Заждался? Ну, извини.

Он поднимается на ноги, пересекает комнату, достает из ящика стола пистолет и проверяет наличие патрона в стволе. Затвор закрывается с характерным металлическим щелчком. Шерлок прикрывает глаза, потому что этот звук настолько сильно ассоциируется с Джоном, что он может на мгновение притвориться, будто Джон здесь, и от этого ему становится невыносимо стыдно. Слезы вновь начинают литься из его глаз, но на этот раз это не имеет ничего общего с физической болью. Ему кажется, что его грудная клетка вскрыта, и то важное и ценное, что он пытался сохранить столько времени наконец-то покидает его, стекая красными каплями на пол.

— Ах, мистер Холмс! Как грустно! Но, конечно, все лучшее впереди. — Моран обходит его сзади и встает за спиной. Шерлок слышит взвод курка, и дуло прижимается к его затылку. 

— Прошло не так уж много времени, прежде чем вы снова пришли к тому, с чего начинали. Но я прослежу за тем, чтобы Джон Уотсон узнал, что вы плакали для него, — произносит Моран, и Шерлок едва успевает обратить внимание на звук, идущий из коридора, и следующий за ним громкий хлопок дверью.

Некоторое время ничего не происходит, но потом он слышит разговор. Шерлок не понимает языка. Один из асуанских диалектов. Нубийский, пожалуй, думает он, но они говорят слишком быстро, чтобы он мог разобрать слова. Его мозг отказывается работать, потому что Моран сказал: "Джон Уотсон".

Джон.

В голосе Морана чувствуется раздражение, вопрос требует безотлагательного решения, и Шерлок делает предположение. Он по-прежнему не двигается и изо всех сил старается выглядеть безнадежно. Помедлив секунду, Моран с диким ревом бросается вон из комнаты. Дверь с грохотом захлопывается за ним.

К своему отвращению Шерлок слышит шаги трех пар ног, которые удаляются по коридору. Моран идиот, но он делает некоторые вещи значительно проще для него.

Он начинает двигаться. Свои руки он предпочел бы сохранить по возможности невредимыми, но лодыжки защищены лучше, и он старается вытащить их. Боль обжигающими струйками пламени поднимается выше, пока он тянет их вверх, но по большей части это терпимо, потому что Моран на самом деле идиот. Шерлок тратит драгоценную секунду, оплакивая потерю Джима Мориарти, и чувствует себя немного неловко при этом. Перец чили сжигает его кожу, но только после того, как она немеет.

Как только проволока оказывается внизу, он больше не пытается быть осторожным. Не обращая внимания на порезы, быстро освобождает ноги от веревок. 

Стул не прикреплен к полу. Ему удается встать на ноги и, согнувшись, удерживая равновесие, дойти до окна. Острые шипы продолжают ранить его руки, и он практически не чувствует их. 

До сих пор не слышно никаких звуков из коридора, и Шерлок делает мысленную отметку выучить нубийский. Он бы хотел знать, где они сейчас и что делают, чтобы понять, сколько у него времени, но ничего не поделаешь. Нужно просто продолжать движение.

Ковер занимает собой всю стену, он плотный и тяжелый, но крепления наверху старые и плохо смонтированные, кое-где прибитые к выбоинам в каменной стене.

Шерлок дергает его, с силой тянет вниз, и ковер падает на пол, подняв в воздух облако удушливой пыли.

Окно, спрятанное за ним, представляет собой обычный прямоугольник, встроенный в стену на высоте талии. И, конечно, здесь есть ставни. Но, как и все в этом месте, они уже старые и сгнившие. Сквозь щели в досках он почти не видит света, но надеется на раннее утро, когда город за окном начнет просыпаться. Чтобы выбраться отсюда ему, видимо, придется пожертвовать руками, но пока он не готов к этому.

Шерлок использует плечо, чтобы выбить оконные рамы. Но из-за стула, привязанного к его спине, это выглядит довольно неуклюже и сила такого удара невелика. Он пробует снова. Но рассохшаяся древесина остается нетронутой, а сам он по инерции отлетает в сторону и лишь чудом остается на ногах.

Когда Шерлок пробует это в третий раз, то слышит крик с улицы. Арабский с тяжелым английским акцентом. Он разрывается между облегчением и раздражением. Кровавая МИ-6.

Теперь коридор наполнен звуками. Это мужские крики, которые не сулят ничего хорошего для их обладателей. Проходит еще секунд тридцать, прежде чем МИ-6 пробивается в крошечный номер на первом этаже, где находится Шерлок. Два человека убиты, оба нубийцы. Моран нигде не обнаружен.


	3. Адела Доуд

Адела Доуд напоминает Шерлоку Салли Донован. Она достаточно умна, предана общему делу и из-за специфики своей работы точно не принадлежит к категории доверчивых людей. Твердость в ее темных глазах означает упрямую решимость, а за ее плечами скрывается надежная сила, которая исходит от женщины-мусульманки, возглавляющей отряд мусульманских мужчин.

Они находятся в старом заброшенном археологическом лагере на окраине Каира, расположенном так далеко в пустыне, что никого не интересует, что сейчас происходит в его древних развалинах. 

Кроме них здесь еще двое человек. Шерлоку все равно, кто они. После того как его освободили, ему назвали их имена, но он не слушал. Адела Доуд – вот, что важно. Она командир в этих стенах, а значит имеет влияние на своих людей. Ценно только ее мнение. Вопрос в том, что она собирается делать.

Шерлок видит сильную неуверенность, написанную на ее лице, и чувствует напряжение в каждом ее шаге. Она одета в темную блузу с длинными рукавами и изящной цветочной вышивкой, на голове – традиционный хиджаб из тонкого шелка, на ногах – удобные кроссовки и джинсы. Она ходит туда-сюда в узком свободном пространстве между столом и стеной, и выражение ее лица сосредоточенно и сердито.

— Вы говорите, что были похищены Джеймсом Мориарти?

Шерлок подавляет вздох.

— Его зовут Себастьян Моран. Он его... — он машет забинтованными руками, подбирая подходящее слово. — Лейтенант. Подручный. Что-то в этом роде.

Он устал и хочет спать. Он задается вопросом, что с ним не так, если все, о чем он может думать после отъезда из Англии – это еда и отдых.

— Мориарти мертв, мистер Холмс.

В этот раз Шерлок даже не пытается скрыть усмешку.

— Да, спасибо. Я знаю.

Она останавливается и, прищурившись, смотрит прямо на него.

— Вы издеваетесь надо мной, мистер Холмс?

Он хочет, чтобы она перестала называть его "мистер Холмс" всякий раз, когда обращается к нему. Это раздражает, и Шерлок слишком устал, чтобы не обращать на это внимания.

— Мисс Доуд, я полностью осознаю тот факт, что Джим Мориарти мертв. Я был там, когда он выстрелил себе в голову. Себастьян Моран, за неимением лучшего титула, второй человек в его команде и сейчас у него две цели. Одна из которых – это убить меня, а другая – добраться до Джона Уотсона. Но уверяю вас, в этом мире нет такой силы, которая бы помешала мне остановить его. Даже если для этого мне придется пренебречь вашими приказами.

Агент МИ-6 смотрит на него с подозрением. Ее губы плотно сжаты, брови сдвинуты к переносице.

— Мистер Холмс...

Он мгновенно вскакивает с места, едва не опрокинув шаткий стол перед собой, на котором разложены предметы первой помощи, что потребовались для того, чтобы обработать его истерзанную плоть.

— НЕ НАЗЫВАЙТЕ МЕНЯ "МИСТЕР ХОЛМС"!

Он краснеет и задыхается, и даже не понимает, откуда взялась эта ярость. Напряженная тишина сковывает воздух. Всё вокруг замирает, и трое агентов смотрят на него в замешательстве. Адела Доуд наблюдает за ним точно браконьер за тигром – в тот момент, когда он понимает, что хищник знает о его присутствии.

Он замедляет дыхание и закрывает глаза, пытаясь успокоиться и желая оказаться как можно дальше от этого места. "Джон, — решает он. — Нужно думать о Джоне."

Когда он снова открывает глаза, то находит их всех в прежнем положении. Они напряженно следят за ним, не убирая рук с кобуры. Осторожно Шерлок садится обратно. Он думает о том, чтобы извиниться, но действительно не понимает, почему он должен делать это. Глупость этих людей огромна, а единственное, что волнует его самого в эту минуту – это последние слова Себастьяна Морана: "Я прослежу за тем, чтобы Джон Уотсон узнал, что вы плакали для него."

"Мэри, — думает он. — Это будет Мэри."

— Вы должны выслушать меня, — произносит он, чувствуя, как дрожит его голос. Он не смотрит на них. Он не может смотреть на них. Он боится увидеть чудовищный непробиваемый идиотизм на их лицах. Боится, что ничего из того, что он говорит не принесет пользы, потому что он приказывает приказывать. Но эти люди не привыкли к этому. Они не действуют самостоятельно, никто из них даже не хочет этого. Они принимают условия своей работы как данность, слепо повинуются инструкциям и не задают лишних вопросов. Именно поэтому он ненавидит их. Ненавидит каждой клеточкой своего существа.

— Послушайте. Мисс Доуд. Послушайте меня, пожалуйста. Они пойдут за Джоном Уотсоном. Вы должны отправить сообщение моему брату. Скажите, что ему нужно присмотреть за Джоном. Передайте ему, что это важно.

Некоторое время командир отряда МИ-6 молчит, и Шерлок может видеть степень ее осмотрительности и контроля.

— Я знаю, вы любите доктора Уотсона, мистер Холмс... — начинает она, но останавливается, произнеся его имя, и он ухмыляется про себя.

— Я понимаю, что вы беспокоитесь, — продолжает она. — Но нет причин думать, что он в опасности. И даже если это так, это не наша работа – следить за безопасностью одного человека, который не представляет никакой стратегической ценности для страны. Ваш брат, который отправил вас сюда, сообщил нам о ликвидации организации Джеймса Мориарти. Теперь вы говорите, что эта организация еще существует, но их единственная цель – это убийство человека, жизнь которого не имеет никакого значения для кого бы то ни было, кроме него самого.

Он чувствует, как ярость снова охватывает его, и заставляет себя думать о Джоне, голубых глазах, узловатой руке в его руке, которую он пожимает на прощание в последний раз.

— Мисс Доуд, я знаю, здесь другие порядки, но если вы просто послушаете...

— Нет. Простите, мистер Х... Шерл... — она колеблется, но точно знает, как должна поступить в этой ситуации.

— Мне жаль, мистер Холмс, — наконец произносит она, решительно выдвинув вперед подбородок.

Двое мужчин наблюдают за ней. На их лицах не отражается никаких эмоций. Они не обсуждают действия своего командира, но она понимает, что, на самом деле, они оценивают правильность каждого ее решения.

— Мы все получили задания так же, как и вы. Завтра вы вернетесь в поле. Вы продолжите свою миссию. Я сожалею, что вам приходится беспокоиться о своем друге, но вы не можете помочь ему. У меня тоже есть семья и друзья. Я скучаю по ним каждый день. Но это работа, и все мы обязаны делать то, что до́лжно. Я знаю, что ваш брат влиятельный человек, но его здесь нет. Поэтому вы займетесь тем, для чего вас прислали сюда. Будете работать так же, как и все остальные.

Шерлок ничего не говорит. Он знает, что сейчас ему не стоит отвечать ей.

Усилием воли он стирает все эмоции со своего лица, лишая его всякого выражения и превращая в искусную маску, и только после этого снова встречается с тяжелым взглядом мисс Доуд.

— Вы правы. Конечно, вы правы, — кивает он и жестом указывает на разбросанные по всему столу окровавленные бинты и вату. — Простите за это.

Она внимательно наблюдает за ним, и ее лицо почти так же бесстрастно, как и его. Шерлок думает, что это слишком. Он переиграл, принеся свои извинения. Но, очевидно, она не знает его, потому что, в конце концов, облегченно вздыхает, и черты ее лица смягчаются.

— Сегодня вы спите здесь вместе с Ааризом и Раджи. Завтра возвращаетесь к своей работе.

— Да. Завтра. Спасибо за... — он снова указывает на свои обмотанные бинтами и обработанные какой-то мазью запястья и лодыжки.

Она согласно кивает, затем поворачивается к двум мужчинам за своей спиной и быстро отдает им поручения на арабском языке. Это инструкции, которые Шерлок понимает, но как обычно полностью игнорирует. Речь идет о безопасности, еде, режиме сна и, несомненно, где-то среди всего этого она приказывает им не спускать с него глаз. С этого момента Аариз и Раджи будут следовать за ним по пятам. Он не сомневается в этом.

Вскоре она уходит, оставляя их одних.

До вечера еще далеко, потому что жара на улице не спадает. Или, по крайней мере, так кажется Шерлоку, который все еще может почувствовать последний прохладный вздох Лондона, когда закрывает глаза и вспоминает их прощальную встречу у трапа самолета.

Он занимает одну из кроватей, стоящих вдоль стены, и с удовольствием растягивается на ней. Он сильно измучен. Его гнев и злость давно исчезли, оставив после себя усталость и опустошение.

Аариз и Раджи садятся возле дверного проема и шепотом переговариваются между собой. Потом один из них (неважно, кто) достает из кармана потрепанную колоду карт. Они кладут заряженное оружие на пол рядом с собой и начинают игру.

Шерлок засыпает под звук их тихого смеха в ушах.


	4. В погоне за драконом

Когда Шерлок просыпается, снаружи уже светло. Он чувствует себя усталым и дезориентированным и не может понять, спал ли он пару часов или пару дней. Однако давление на мочевой пузырь означает, что прошло достаточно времени. Он с трудом поднимается с кровати, каждый его сустав болит в знак протеста, а израненные запястья и лодыжки пульсируют под повязками.

Рядом с ним на соседней койке лежит один из агентов МИ-6 (Раджи?), а тень в дверном проеме говорит о присутствии второго (Аариза?). Шерлок пытается соориентироваться по сторонам света – вспомнить направление, в котором расположен выход, и определить положение солнца по отношению к нему, но его мозг отказывается работать. В конце концов он просто подходит к двери и выглядывает наружу.

Агент сидит на выбеленных солнцем, иссушенных ветром старых досках, с торчащими, наполовину обнаженными ржавыми гвоздями в местах креплений. Конструкция, что раньше была скамейкой, полностью разрушена. В руках Аариза небольшой кусок сухой отломанной деревяшки размером с ладонь. Он умело колдует над ней ножом, аккуратно срезая слой за слоем, вытачивая, придавая ей форму медведя. Странное хобби для человека в двадцать первом веке.

Аариз поднимает взгляд вверх, когда Шерлок нависает над ним, и на его лице появляется осторожная полуулыбка.

— Мистер Холмс, — с готовностью произносит он.

Шерлок ухмыляется, отмечая его предупредительно вежливый тон.

— Который час? — спрашивает он.

— Десять утра.

Шерлок чувствует легкий укол паники, понимая, сколько времени прошло, пока он спал.

— У нас есть еда, — продолжает Аариз. — Все запасы хранятся во второй комнате.

Шерлок кивает, а затем осматривается по сторонам, внимательно изучая пространство перед домом.

— Туалет?

Аариз жестом указывает налево.

— Пристройка сзади.

Шерлок разворачивается, ступая по нагретому на солнце песку. Он знает, что за ним следят, но не обращает на это внимания. Если агент МИ-6 хочет посмотреть, как он мочится – пожалуйста, он не станет ему мешать.

Уборная во дворе мало чем отличается от остальных построек в заброшенном лагере. Ненадежное ветхое сооружение из соломы и глины, готовое развалиться в любую секунду. Шерлок входит внутрь, не совсем зная, чего ожидать, но рад обнаружить, что не все так плохо. Отхожее место содержится в чистоте и относительном порядке. Сам туалет – это просто отверстие в земле с широкой деревянной подставкой и вырезанной в ней круглой дырой.

Когда он заканчивает, используя (к счастью) туалетную бумагу, оставленную здесь, он вовремя выходит, чтобы заметить яркую вспышку света из-за угла ближайшего здания. Шерлок ухмыляется про себя. Сигнальные зеркала. Весьма необычно. Когда он возвращается назад, направляясь обратно к дому, то видит, как агент МИ-6, следовавший за ним, снова опускается на скамейку, держа в руке незаконченную фигурку медведя.

Проходя мимо, Шерлок даже не смотрит на него, совершенно не интересуясь, чем он занят.

Вторая комната, справа от двери, значительно меньше первой и, вероятно, была когда-то чьей-то спальней. Вдоль задней стены стоят несколько упакованных коробок. Шерлок наугад открывает одну из них, обнаруживая там печенье и сухофрукты. Вид еды странно действует на него, и только сейчас Шерлок с удивлением понимает, что зверски голоден. 

Он продолжает инспектировать содержимое пакетов внутри, пока не находит полоски сушеного мяса. Ягненок? Козлятина? Не важно. Ему все равно. Отдельно лежат консервированные банки с овощами и фруктами, супом и макаронами, но их приготовление требует слишком больших усилий. К тому же он всегда может выбрать что-то более подходящее для себя, когда вернется в Каир. Одним глотком он осушает бутылку прохладной воды, а затем сразу же открывает вторую.

Он жует яблоко, наслаждаясь вкусом единственного свежего продукта, найденного здесь, когда ему в руки попадается коробка с одеждой. Шерлок откладывает в сторону более современные вещи и останавливается на традиционной длинной рубашке до пят – плотной темно-коричневой галабее и свободных хлопчатобумажных штанах, которые, возможно, не так хорошо подчеркивают его принадлежность к какой-либо национальности, но зато выглядят достаточно удобными и не будут раздражать его лодыжки трением.

Его кожаные сандали перепачканы пятнами засохшей крови и порваны в тех местах, где их задела колючая проволока, но он все равно натягивает их обратно. Обувь сложнее заменить, и он не собирается быть пойманным снова, так что этот вопрос может подождать.

Он приканчивает вторую бутылку воды и одевается, затем возвращается к коробке и перебирает там все еще раз, пока не нащупывает что-то спрятанное на самом ее дне. Похороненный под грудой одежды целый комплект смертоносных боевых ножей заставляет его удивленно приподнять бровь. Но, конечно, в этом нет ничего необычного. Шерлок берет в руки один из ножей и проверяет остроту его изогнутого лезвия. Он не любит оружие, но понимает, чтобы добраться до Лондона живым, ему придется лучше заботиться о себе. 

Шерлок забирает нож и перекладывает оставшуюся часть одежды наверх, тщательно закрывая дно коробки. Он использует старый изношенный ремень, чтобы закрепить оружие на предплечье. Свободные рукава галабеи полностью скрывают любой намек на его присутствие.

Шерлок трет глаза, пока они не становятся красными и воспаленными, затем вытаскивает последнюю бутылку воды и второе яблоко. Медленно, еле передвигая ноги и спотыкаясь, направляется к выходу.

Второй агент (Аариз?) все еще лежит на кровати, он спокойно и ровно дышит во сне, но Шерлок видит слабое напряжение на его лице. Стараясь не смотреть на него слишком пристально, Шерлок пересекает комнату и выходит на улицу. Туда, где работа над фигуркой медведя почти завершена.

Агент МИ-6 (Раджи?) встречается с ним взглядом, когда он появляется в дверях.

— Вам нужно подождать до вечера, — говорит он. — Скоро будет жарко.

— Здесь всегда жарко.

Шерлок проводит рукой по лицу, растягивая кожу щек. Колкая трехдневная щетина нервирует его, и он с раздражением царапает ее ногтями. Он дерьмово выглядит и знает об этом. Его глаза слезятся от яркого света, и он понимает, что человек напротив смотрит на него оценивающе.

— Мне нужны деньги, — произносит Шерлок. — Их должны были передать на вчерашней встрече.

Агент кивает.

— Конверт в сумке, там, где вы спали.

Он легко находит длинный желтый конверт с пометкой H2. (Второй номер. Обидно). Он разрывает его и вытаскивает пачку египетских фунтов. К счастью, это даже больше, чем он ожидал получить. Это к лучшему. В конце концов ему не придется много воровать. Шерлок отбрасывает конверт в сторону, складывает бумажные купюры пополам и, убедившись, что стоит спиной к спящему на кровати агенту, аккуратно подсовывает их под широкий кожаный ремень, обхватывающий его руку.

Он снова выходит на солнце, прищурившись, бросает взгляд на бескрайнюю пустыню вокруг. Затем разворачивается и, не обращая внимания на агента МИ-6, сидящего на скамейке, идет по направлению к грязной тени Каира. Столица Египта, темно-серое пятно в песках, оказывается расположена не так далеко от их лагеря, как он предполагал. Поблизости нет главных дорог и других ориентиров, но вскоре он находит кратчайший путь и быстро сокращает расстояние между собой и разрастающимся впереди городом. 

Он старается не смотреть назад, чувствуя, что за ним следят.

Только когда разрушенные пригороды Каира начинают выплывать из пустыни, Шерлок делает попытку провериться. Он притворяется, что спотыкается, с проклятием задевая ногой камень, и оборачивается, замечая движение позади себя. Он ненадолго задерживает взгляд на своем преследователе, затем выпрямляется и ускоряет шаг, пока улицы Каира, наконец, не материализуются прямо перед ним.

Он направляется в старый средневековый квартал. В этом городе нетрудно достать наркотики, но он выбирает район Дарб эль-Ахмар, потому что уже бывал там раньше. Правда, он не знает, сколько времени потребуется, чтобы добраться туда из этой части города. Он сильно потеет. Яблоко и вода успевают испариться к тому моменту, когда дома вокруг вновь начинают казаться ему знакомыми.

Он быстро находит нужных людей. Они все, как один, осторожны и недоверчивы, и относятся к его вопросам с подозрением, но Шерлока это не волнует. Он хорошо знает свои старые привычки и уверен, что легко сможет ввести в заблуждение кого угодно.

Дом, на который ему указывают, это заброшенное здание с полуразвалившимися каменными стенами, выбитыми окнами и дверными проемами, завешанными грубой тканью. На улице рядом с входом сидит человек, лениво прислонившись спиной к стене, между его пальцев свисает тлеющая сигарета. Когда Шерлок подходит ближе, он поднимает голову и несколько секунд смотрит на него. Шерлока не обманывает краткость его взгляда. Этот человек не дурак. Он быстро оценивает его, и когда Шерлок проходит мимо, сквозь занавешанный дверной проем, он не останавливает его.

Внутри прохладно и тихо, темно и очень знакомо. Вдоль стен стоят поддоны и грязные матрасы. Некоторые люди на них уже давно умерли. Шерлок видит мужчину, который захлебнулся собственной рвотой и скончался, по крайней мере, час назад.

Он входит во внутреннюю комнату и среди лежащих там тел обнаруживает человека, сидящего на подушках. Он в сознании и молча смотрит на Шерлока, его затуманенный взгляд внимателен и осторожен даже за глазурью героина. Шерлок начинает с небольшой суммы. Он старается не показывать, где спрятаны его деньги и сколько всего у него есть. Он протягивает несколько купюр, торгуясь с дилером на арабском языке, пока тот не соглашается и не отдает ему белый порошок.

Шерлок возвращается в общую комнату. Он не видит в ней никого, кто мог бы следить за ним. В этом одно из преимуществ этих мест, здесь тебя, наконец, оставляют в покое. Шерлок заботится о звуковых эффектах. Шуршит пластиковым пакетом, высыпая его содержимое, разделяет его, соскабливает, затихает на время, а затем резко втягивает носом воздух. Повторят это еще раз и с удовлетворенным стоном сползает вниз по стене, засовывая неоткрытый пакетик с бледным порошком в карман своего ближайшего соседа.

Убедившись, что за ним по-прежнему никто не наблюдает, Шерлок прикрывает глаза и готовится немного подождать.


End file.
